


Variably Vacationing [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Everyone made it through Junior year, and Kolya escaped to fight another day. Summer is about to kick into full swing, and there's a storm brewing on the horizon. Just another adventure for Our Intrepid Heroes.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Elizabeth Weir
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 4





	Variably Vacationing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variably Vacationing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205958) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Variably%20Vacationing.m4b) (109.1 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Variably%20Vacationing%20MP3.zip) (184.1 MB)

Length: 3:40:22


End file.
